


A Cure For Sleepless Nights

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Cream, Kitchen Sex, We going soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: It's all the fault of the caffeine in your bloodstream—the restlessness, the sudden nostalgia. You're left tossing and turning in bed, wishing you'd never had that cup of coffee. Meanwhile, right beside you, your boyfriend is sleepingly soundly. With nothing left to do, you resort to seeking comfort in his warmth, sidling next to him only to find out that he's still awake.You soon find out that he's the cure to your sleepless night.





	A Cure For Sleepless Nights

You curse yourself for the umpteenth time. Drinking that espresso shot was a mistake. It's already past midnight and you still can't sleep, tossing and turning for nearly half an hour now. No book is going to bore you to sleep, not at this rate.

It's going to be a long, long night.  
  
You look at Younghyun beside you, his sharp features softened by the glow of the bedside lamp. A sigh escapes your lips, how this guy sleeps so easily is beside you. You could cuddle up to him and he won't even feel a thing. It's what you end up doing, hoping that the warmth of his body would help calm you down. You sidle your way next to him, fitting your head on his shoulder, careful not to wake him up.  
  
A small wisp of hair had gone astray on his forehead. _Let me fix it for you._  
  
"What are you doing?" Younghyun murmurs as your hand hovers above his face.  
  
"You're awake..."  
  
"How can I sleep when you've been tossing and turning for almost an hour now?" he says softly.  
  
"Sorry babe, I can't sleep."  
  
He slips an arm underneath you, bringing your head closer to his chest. "What's up?" He holds onto your waist and squeezes. "Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
You drink in his smell, that scent that would distinguish your Younghyun from any other Younghyun on this planet—a mix of aftershave and coffee. Usually from the several cups of Iced Americano he has each day, but today it's from the coffee scented shampoo you had bought him for his coming birthday.  
  
When you gave him your gift earlier that night, he eagerly proposed that you be the one to use it, so he could smell it on you. _That'd be the real birthday gift right there_ , he said. Of course, you'd given in to his request, but you dragged him into the shower as well; lured, to be exact, with the shower sex card as bait.  
  
The long and the short of it, the both of you emerged from the bathroom that night, smelling of vanilla and coffee beans.

You wish you had a cup of him instead.

"I got an espresso shot earlier because I thought you'd come home late. I wanted to be awake when you came home."  
  
He kisses the top of your forehead. "I'm sorry, I should have told you. I thought I'd surprise you by coming home early."  
  
"You did surprise me, thank you." You draw circles on his chest and he pulls you into a hug.  
  
"Wanna have ice cream? I got your favorite cookie dough flavor in the fridge."  
  
"Ah! I love a man who's always after my heart."  
  
You watch the way his huge figure climbs out of bed sleepily. Stretching, fixing his shirt, pushing the blankets aside as he gets up. He catches you staring, still lying down, so he reaches for you and pulls on your wrist.

"Come back," you say, trying to tug him back to bed with you but he doesn't budge.

"I'm wide awake babe, I've had my fill of coffee." He smiles, his fox-like eyes looking at you the way they had the first time you woke up right next to him, him asking you to stay.  
  
He offers you a piggyback ride to the kitchen and sits you on top of the counter while he rummages through the fridge.  
  
"Younghyun..."  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He stops what he's doing, putting down the tub of ice cream, but forgetting to close the fridge door altogether as he attends to you.  
  
"Were you going to tell you love me?" he teases, trapping you playfully from where you were seated on the counter, a boyish grin on his face.  
  
"Every single day, Younghyun. Every single day, I find a reason to love you even more." Your fingers had unconsciously found their way over to him, thumbing the back of his hand gently.  
  
He falls silent, face painted with a look of concern brought about by your sudden wistfulness.  
  
"Thank you, for choosing me. For letting me love—"  
  
Younghyun doesn't let you finish, kissing you softly on the lips. You kiss him back, chastely—no tongue, no teeth, just your soft lips against his.  
  
"I would go back to that day we met, bump into you, over and over again."  
  
"Except for that part where I spill coffee on you?" you ask, smiling despite yourself.  
  
"I still wouldn't mind. It was iced anyway."  
  
"Is that why your nipples were so perky?"  
  
"Babe!"  
  
"I love you Mr. Perky Nipples, Kang Younghyun." Hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating, you kiss him on the lips. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"Hmm... You saved the entire world from an impending apocalypse."  
  
"Was I Captain Marvel?" You giggle in his ear and he tickles you, til you're red in the face, til your out of breath as his lips meet yours, your tongue meeting his.  
  
"The electricity bill," you point out as you pull away, the fridge still wide open, cold air pouring out of it.  
  
"More like Captain Planet." He closes the fridge with one hand as he pokes your side with the other, having you squirming to avoid him.  
  
"Does that make me your captain then?"  
  
"Of course." He kisses you.  
  
You have no idea when and how he was able to do it, but when your lips separate he's already holding a scoop of ice cream.  
  
"Babe, the hell, that's too much..."  
  
"Just bite into it. Hurry up, it's melting."  
  
You quickly bite a portion, your teeth protesting from the cold, that you choose to lick instead. You work on it fast but some of it still melts, trickling onto your chin.  
  
"Younghyun this is so messy. I told you—"  
  
It's your turn to fall silent. Younghyun was looking contentedly at you, grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
You begin to wipe your face but he takes your hand in his and in an unexpected move, licks your chin.  
  
On a normal day you would have squealed, giggled, pushed him away even, but today his intimacy was the type of comfort you were seeking.  
  
With his hand on your nape, he draws you close, touching his forehead to yours. "Babe, I don't know what brought on this whole thank you for letting me love you thing, but know that I am the one who's more thankful because you stayed."  
  
"Younghyun... of course I would."  
  
"Why don't we finish up here so we can go back to bed? Let me do the loving."  
  
Younghyun takes a scoop of ice cream to feed you, but you accidentally hit his hand and it falls on your neck, the rest spilling on your shirt.  
  
"Ow! Younghyun that's so cold! Pass me some tissue."  
  
"No need, let me take care of it."  
  
Younghyun inches closer, moving between your legs, and begins licking the dessert melting on your neck.  
  
"Mmmm... That tickles babe."  
  
"Indulge me y/n."  
  
You move your head, giving Younghyun better access to your neck, as he licks and nibbles, sucking where the ice cream left its trail.  
  
You can't help but groan at the sensation, warm lips and tongue against the cold ice cream.  
  
"Babe, it tastes so much better on you."  
  
And with that he bends to eat the ice cream that spilled on your shirt, taking his sweet time, warm breath leaving goosebumps in its wake. He continues exploring your chest even though he'd already cleaned everything off, lips wandering over to your breast, sucking on a pert nipple through your flimsy shirt.  
  
You reward him with moans that you know turns him on. He stops, looking at you with fiery eyes, kisses you on the lips, mouthing 'I love you' before undressing you, removing your shirt over your head.  
  
He takes a step back to get his fill of you, but you feel quite embarrassed to be exposed this way, so you try to cover yourself up.  
  
"Don't! I want to see every inch of you," he says in a somber voice, "You look beautiful babe."  
  
He kisses you, but not in his usual hot I-want-to-fuck-you clash of tongue, bitting of lips. No, this is different. His kisses are tender, soft and languid; his touches unhurried.  
  
You drag him closer, your hands around his neck, your body against his. "I want to feel you," you whisper in his ear.  
  
Younghyun complies, removing his shirt and pressing his body to yours, making you shiver, a moan escaping your lips.  
  
You've never been the adventurous type, always following Younghyun's lead, but you decide that tonight is an exception. So you reach for the ice cream, scoop it with one hand, and dump it on your intertwined bodies.  
  
"Oh shit, that's cold!" Younghyun curses, flinching as he's caught by surprise. "Oh... shit..." The look in his eyes changes, as he feasts on your ice cream covered body.  
  
"You said it tastes better on me. So why don't you have some more off of me? Show me how much you love it." You plant both hands behind you, and lean back. "I'm all yours."  
  
Younghyun doesn't need any further invitation as he dutifully swoops down on you, lapping at the ice cream that's already melting, making sloppy noises with his mouth. He doesn't miss the dribble escaping down your belly button, swirling his tongue on your navel before sucking on it. Intoxicated, he returns to your breasts, enclosing your buds with his now cold mouth, completely forgetting the ice cream—his only task now is to please you.  
  
He holds onto your hips, and draws you to the edge of the counter. He looks you in the eyes. "I love you, y/n. I love you more than you'll ever know." He kisses you passionately on the lips, hands wandering to remove your frilly knickers.  
  
He continues kissing you as he slowly pushes inside of you, stretching you as you accommodate his wide girth. You cry out, as his warmth fills you; emotions overwhelming you.  
  
"Sshhh babe, let me make love to you..." Younghyun tucks your hair beneath an ear, cupping your cheek and kissing you, while his other hand squeezes your hips as he pushes in, until he's fully sheathed into your womb.  
  
There's almost a reverence in the way he's pushing in and pulling out, each thrust punctuated by a snap.  
  
"I love you y/n." He kisses you as he thrusts inside of you, muffling your cries. "There's no one else I'd rather wake up to each morning." You whimper, biting your lip, as he slides out. "No one else I'd want to hold before I close my eyes." You moan loudly right by his ear, head thrown forward on his shoulder, as he drives inside of you again. "I would rather not live at all without you." He lifts your chin and kisses you gently as he pulls out.

"P-Please don't say that!" you manage to say, catching your breath.  
  
"I need you to know how much you mean to me, y/n. You make me want to live."  
  
"God, I love you so much Younghyun. Please, please, let me love you forever!"  
  
Younghyun kisses you deeply before he carries you, supporting your weight with his strong arms, as you bounce up and down his manhood, feeling yourself tighten all over, getting all worked up as you begin to feel that unexplainable sensation that's about to bring you to the precipice of heaven.  
  
Younghyun, ever the considerate lover, holds on, pushes his manhood further into you, hitting your walls, whispering words of encouragment, as you cry out, moaning and whining, licking the column of your neck, sweat mingling with the flavor of your favorite cookie dough ice cream.  
  
"Come for me y/n, come on baby. Come for me."  
  
Holding onto Younghyun you thrash, feeling the waves of orgasm wash you over, your restless lips shouting his name and kissing his lips.  
  
Him, having witnessed how he'd made you come undone manages to thrust a few more times before he's also coming himself, burying himself inside you completely.

Hugging him tight, you inhale the scent of _your_ Younghyun, getting emotional again, until a sob escapes your lips.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's this, why are you crying?"  
  
"Am not." You pout.  
  
You try to hide your tears with a smile, your eyes meeting his, but they stream down your face. He smiles back at you, smoothing your hair, wiping your tears with his thumb before kissing your eyes.  
  
"Let's wash up babe, then go back to bed. Does that sound good?"  
  
You nod, too tired to say anything, resting your head on his shoulder.  
  
Still entwined together, he carries you back to the bedroom. The witness to your love making escapade left melted on the counter.  
  
By the time you arrive in your room, you're barely able to open your eyes anymore, drained. The caffeine in your system completely worn out by now. He doesn't bother waking you up, tucking you carefully in bed instead.  
  
"Younghyun," you murmur as you feel him leave your side. "Don't go..."  
  
You feel the bed dip, warmth enveloping you. The smell of vanilla and coffee beans.  
  
"I'm right here babe. You're mine for keeps, as I am yours. Forever."


End file.
